Slaughter Die: Living The Nightmare
by Jake x2
Summary: A year ago, a horrible incident happened. The Elements of Harmony were brutally murdered. No pony knew what had happened on that night, only one. Slaughter Die. Twisted by dreams that plague her, Fluttershy killed her friends, believing them to be the cause of her problems. Now she's back, and ready to kill. She's not the only one that's causing heads to roll though...


It was a beautiful day in Equestria. The birds were chirping in the tree branches. The wind was blowing as a pleasant breeze. Octavia watched a mother bird swoop the ground and catch a worm poking out of the soil. She carried the squirming worm up to her nest. Then she dropped it, leaving it to the merciless pecking of baby birds. She cast her gaze at the old, tall trees, their leaves golden and brown, falling from the branches. She trotted past a rabbit with her family, huddled under a bush. Octavia smiled.

Nature is such a beautiful thing" She looked over her shoulder to her friend. "Don't you agree Vinyl?"

The exhausted pony that trailed behind her lifted her lowered head to look at her friend. "Yeah...yeah. Totally. Hey 'Tavi, do me a favor. Carry some of this stuff" Vinyl Scratch wheezed.

"Oh don't be silly. a big, strong mare such as yourself can carry some small picnic items." Octavia said, looking at the load of things Vinyl had on her back. A couple of deck chairs, a picnic basket, a parasol and various other necessities, such as sun screen.

"Easy for you to say..." DJ whined as she shifted the weight of the massive load on her back. "We almost there?"

"Yes dear, almost. It's just up ahead." She pointed towards a big clearing up ahead. Vinyl Scratch would have galloped to it, was it not for the heavy weight she had on her back. She reached the clearing and dropped the picnic gear in a heap on the floor. A few seconds later, her friend joined her. They both looked over the clearing. In the center was a giant, blue lake. It was a beautiful sight. The sunlight glistened off the surface and danced around. It was crystal blue, so clear you could see the bottom. It was clean too, not polluted like some of the other lakes around Equestria. Numerous small fish jumped and splashed about on the surface, sending ripples along the lake.

"This is a perfect area!" Octavia exclaimed. "Now Vinyl, pick those up, we must have a better spot than this patch of land" she said, waving a hoof over the area.

Vinyl sighed. "This place is fine though."

"No, no, no. We are in the shade for one. Look, over there. That spot is perfect" Octavia pointed a hoof at a wide patch of land in the middle of the lake. It had a single, large oak tree in the center of the island and was connected to the land by a nice looking rope bridge. "Now quit your whining and follow me"

"Urgh! Fine, fine!" Vinyl said. She wandered back over to the pile of objects and her horn started to glow. The objects all levitated up and over to her. She placed them all on her back and tied them on using her magic. "Right...lets go" She looked over to Octavia who flashed her a smile then beckoned her to follow. She caught up with Octavia and they both walked around the crystal lake to the rope bridge. As they crossed it rocked and swayed, even more so when Vinyl started to cross.

"Now be careful Vinyl, I wouldn't want the gear to fall in!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry 'bout me 'Tavi" DJ said.

Octavia smirked "Or you DJ." When they crossed the bridge they trotted over to the large oak tree. DJ dumped the stuff in a pile underneath, letting out a sigh of relief. "Now be a dear and set up all the chairs and parasol."

"Are you kiddin' me! Fine..." Vinyl went to work, grumbling all the time. In a few minutes the two chairs, one blue and white and one gray and purple, were stood up with a large orange parasol guarding of the sun.

"Fantastic!" Octavia exclaimed. She trotted over to her chair and sat down. She grabbed a nearby bag and rummaged around in it for a few seconds. She pulled out some sun cream. "Now Vinyl, put some on. You don't want to get burned, do you?"

"Nah, I don't need that, I'll be fine. Now watch this!" Vinyl whipped off her trademark glasses and ran towards the lake. She leaped into the air and got into a dive. "Cannonball!" she hit the lake and sent waves everywhere.

"Marvellous show Vinyl, now if you don't mind, I'm going to relax." Octavia grabbed a newspaper, put her hind legs up on the chair and laid back. She began to read the papers headlines out loud so Vinyl could hear.

"Derpy found a treasure trove of muffins!"

"Lame!"

"Colgate botched a tooth operation up!"

"Borin'!"

"Oh, listen to this! The one year anniversary of the tragic murders of the Elements of Harmony and the one dragon, named Spike! One year ago a pony murdered them in cold blood. All were found in various violent scenes. One element, Fluttershy, never produced a body, and was also presumed dead. A memorial will be held later today in Canterlot. Isn't that sad Vinyl?" Octavia called out across the lake.

"Yeah defo. We should go to that memorial. Pay our respects!" Octavia nodded. "Awesome, well I'm off for a little swim." She dived under the lake. She swam submerged for a few moments, looking at all the corals and fish. When she surfaced she had come far out. She looked around for land. She spotted something in the trees. A shed. Her interest was aroused. She swam back to Octavia. "Yo 'Tavi, I'm just off to check something out"

"Okay, make sure your back soon, lunch will be out" Vinyl nodded and swum back out and across the lake. She pulled herself up onto the bank of the lake and trotted towards the shed. She glanced over her shoulder. The trees were quite thick now, blocking her view of Octavia. They were also blocking a lot of sunlight, making the area dark. "Heh, creepy" She said aloud. She trotted up to the door. She lifted up her hoof and knocked. The door creaked open. "Hello?" Vinyl called out nervously. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea' she thought. She slowly moved inside. It was dark, very dark. She could barely see. Eventually she began to make out shapes. She gasped. There was blood stains everywhere. Up the dark, wooden walls and across the dirt floor. That wasn't the worst part. Decorating the dark walls were various weapons. Axes, swords, knives, hammers. Anything that could inflict pain was there. In the corner was a large, white tub. A bath to be precise. She slowly moved into the room towards the bath. She was sweating and panting. Every few seconds she glanced around the room. Who ever owned this place may still be around. She reached the bath. Vinyl slowly leaned over the edge and found that the bath was filled with crimson liquid and remains of ponies. Vinyl fell backwards in shock and landed on her back. she scrambled across the floor and got to her hooves. 'I've gotta get back to Octavia! We've got to get outta here!' Vinyl Scratch spun around and bolted through the wooden door, almost snapping it off of its hinges as she pushed it open.

Vinyl Scratch galloped through the tree line. She looked over to the island. Vinyl's heart skipped a beat. There, behind the unsuspecting grey mare, was another pony. The pony was moving towards Octavia slowly. Vinyl ran to the edge of the lake and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Octavia! Behind you!" Octavia put down her magazine and looked over at Vinyl Scratch. She gave her a wave and went back to reading. 'She didn't hear. Celestia no!' Vinyl watched in horror as the unknown pony grabbed her friend and pulled her kicking off her chair. Vinyl dived into the lake, swimming as fast as she could to her friend in trouble. When she reached the island she was exhausted. She put her front hooves on the bank, ready to pull herself up. She yelped in pain and surprise as two hooves slammed down on hers, pinning them to the ground. Vinyl Scratch slowly looked up at her tormentor.

"Huh...F-Fluttershy? Is that you? But...your dead!"

"Well here I am! In the flesh! Miss me?" Fluttershy pulled Vinyl up out of the water and onto the bank. Vinyl could see Octavia, bound and gagged to the large oak. DJ had a good look at Fluttershy. She didn't like what she saw. Her mane was mostly the same, a little shorter and the edges with cut more jagged. It was also dyed black. Her iris' were now blood-red, mostly likely changed from some form of magic. Her teeth were jagged and looked almost dog-like. Also, two teeth were more extended than the others, like a Vampire would have. Adorning her right fore leg was a glove with three talons on. The glove itself was dark brown leather, the talons were a golden-yellow. The talons were currently pointing towards the wearer, but there was a spring that Vinyl assumed made the hooks point forward when released, making them more usable. Her entire left fore leg was metal. It was plain, grey metal, most likely iron. Inside the leg though was a slit, going straight through to the other side. Inside the slit was what appeared to be a chainsaw head. She also had a satchel slung over her back. Glancing at her flank she could see that her cutie mark had a cross like scar running over it, making it unrecognizable. She looked back over Octavia, who was very panicked. Vinyl stood up and looked at Fluttershy. Suddenly Fluttershy flicked her right hoof and the talons extended. She whipped Vinyl around the face. The talons cut through her cheek, drawing blood. Vinyl fell to the ground, screaming. She held a hoof to the three gouges in her cheek.

"My name is Slaughter Die. You will address me as that" Slaughter said calmly. She flicked her hoof once more and the talons withdrew. "Now stand." Vinyl slowly stood up, teeth gritted from pain. She looked at Slaughter.

"Why are you doin' this?" Vinyl whimpered. Slaughter Die whipped her face again with the claws, this time on her other cheek.

"Did I say you could speak? Now, stay still" Slaughter spat. She opened her satchel and pulled out a length of rope. She bound Vinyl's hooves together, stopping her from moving. Slaughter grabbed her by her mane and dragged her closer to the water's edge. Vinyl cried out in pain. Slaughter dropped her and got another rope. She tied one end around her neck, and the other end around a large rock on the side of the lake. She walked over to the rock and put a hoof on it.

"No! Please wait! Oh Celestia no! Don't do it!" Vinyl begged and squirmed.

"Hmm..." Slaughter rubbed her chin with a hoof. "How about no Vinyl" then she pushed. The heavy rocked splashed into the water and Vinyl started to scream. The rope began to unravel and eventually tighten. She suddenly started moving towards the lake.

"No please Slaughter Die!" Vinyl begged, barely audible, the rope around her neck cutting off her windpipe.

"Sorry" Slaughter shrugged and picked up Vinyl's signature glasses, putting them on. "Have a nice swim" Vinyl fell over the bank and splashed into the water. She held her breath and started to struggle. Slowly she sank to the depths of the lake. The fish swam close, taking an interested look before swimming away. Vinyl struggled against her tight, rope bonds, but it was no use. All she was accomplishing was rope burns. Thoughts swam through her head, then she realised something. 'Of course, duh!' . She started up her magic. Her horn glowed as and tried to undo the knots. They were so difficult though. She tried hard but as she reached the lake bed she felt a sudden, intense pain shoot through her side. She opened her mouth to scream, instantly realising her mistake. She looked down to her side to see a cloud of blood. Impaled in her side was a sharp piece of coral. The water flooded into her mouth and down her throat, filling up her lungs. her world slowly began to fade to black. 'I'm sorry 'Tavi' she thought as her eyes flickered shut.

Slaughter Die casually trotted over to her bound prisoner, who was now crying and moaning into her gag. She watched the musician and slowly trotted closer to her. She whipped her gag off.

"You monster! How could yo-" Octavia started to scream before Slaughter gave her a quick punch around the face. Octavia watched her with tears in her eyes and a little blood dripping from her nose. She got the message.

"Well, are you comfortable Miss Octavia? Let me tell you a story" Slaughter said as she wandered to the side of the oak tree Octavia was bound to. "A year ago, I awoke from a horrid dream. It involved me killing all of my beloved friends. Then, throughout that same day, I realised that it wasn't a nightmare...but a sign! I replayed the dream in my head, remembering what I did. Then I carried it out. It wasn't as easy as I expected" Octavia could hear metal clicking next to her, out of sight around the side of the tree. "First, I killed and ate the bunny. Well I tried to, but I threw it up..." The clinking metal died down, but was replaced by a loud whirring. "I sought out Pinkie Pie. It was a slap dash job. I charged her, stabbed her a couple of times and scurried off. My heart was pounding them, adrenaline pumping. I wanted more. It felt...good, for want of a better word. Next wa-" Suddenly, splinters started to fly off the tree. Octavia's eyes widened.

"Wait! What, are you doing!" She cried.

"Be quiet, I'm telling a story. Next was Rarity. This time I followed the dream to a tee. Strung her up in her precious boutique." The sound of the tree being sawed through by the chainsaw was getting closer." I sought out Rainbow Dash next. Found her in her home. I slit her throat and devoured her. It was an odd taste. It kind of tasted like the cupcakes Pinkie gave me once." Octavia's eyes widened as a sudden pain hit her in the side of her stomach. She glanced down to see her left side being ripped apart by vicious, jagged chainsaw teeth. She screamed. Slaughter continued, her face and body bathed in blood. "Then I snuck into Twilight's library. Applejack was there. I acted normal. I wandered into the kitchen where Spike was. When I was unseen, I snapped his frail little neck" Octavia wasn't paying much attention now. She was fading in and out of consciousness, screaming and moaning in pain all the while. The chainsaw arm slowly cut across her midsection. Blood stained the bark of the tree. She then had to stop screaming, her once silky voice had become horse and croaky. She had no energy left to scream. "Then, knife in hoof, I walked into the main room where the two ponies were. It wasn't too hard. I quickly approached Twilight, and before she knew what was happening, I slit her throat." Octavia's eyes widened as the chainsaw started to grind through her spine. The pain elicited a loud scream from her mouth. She started to cough blood up and it ran down her chin, dripping onto the ground below and joining the already large pool of blood that was making its way towards the lake. "Hush now, almost over. AJ didn't put up too much of a fight. She was too shocked. I pinned her down and slowly dismembered her. And that's most of my story. I'd tell you more but-" She laughed to herself "It looks like your time is up" Octavia hung her head. She watched as the chainsaw finally wrenched itself out of her right side. Her bottom half fell to the ground as her intestines and other organs slowly dropped out of her open wound. She slowly closed her eyes.

Slaughter Die began to walk. She left the small island and walked towards the forest's edge. She looked back over her shoulder to see the lake, no longer crystal clear; it was dyed red from Octavia's blood. 'Hmm...that's nice' She thought. As she reached the tree line she paused and wiped her bloodied mechanical limb on the tree trunk, cleaning it of the slick, red ooze. There was still a bit of muscle lodged in the teeth and a few splatters of blood, but she'd clean later. She reached to her pack and pulled out her cloak again. She wrapped the black, silk garment over herself, covering her whole body and her head. She turned and walked through the Everfree forest. She knew her way, and within twenty minutes, reached the other end of the forest and her destination. She stood there, looking towards her target. Ponyville. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She began to trot towards town. "Look out Ponyville..."

* * *

**Well she's back, and she's out for blood. Ponyville's not gonna know what hit them! Thanks to all your suggestions on the last story. The winner of the contest was Garret Lennelluc, and his idea was in this chapter. 'Vinyl Scratch being drowned by being tied to a heavy object and a loved one, tied to a tree, and made to watch.' I played around with it, but the the same base idea was there! Of course, I loved all the ideas, but some I couldn't use as I either had other plans for that character or I had a similar idea already...Anyway, review if you can and I hope you enjoyed and that it was worth the wait!**


End file.
